


Кровавый демон войны

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Jidai | Sengoku Period RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Кровавый демон войны

Он не любит себя, когда он такой. Когда сражение вспоминается лишь урывками, руки пахнут кровью, а собственные люди шепчутся у него за спиной.

Юкимура наклоняется над кадкой, ожесточенно трет лицо. Холодная колодезная вода не может прогнать дрожь. «Кровавый демон войны»… Что он сделал на этот раз? Что нужно было сделать мастеру копья, чтобы его куртка покрылась кровью по самые локти? Копья, длина которого превышает его рост? Что нужно сделать, чтобы кожа на рукавах пропиталась насквозь?

Мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, приторно-сладкий металлический запах никак не желает вымываться с пальцев. У него на щеке здоровенный синяк, а у Саскэ глубокий и ровный порез. Порез, который вполне могло оставить обоюдоострое лезвие хо*. Он отмахнулся от Саскэ? Не узнал его на поле боя, не почувствовал, что ранит того, кто прикрывал его собой всю свою жизнь?  
Юкимура выплескивает на себя еще одно ведро воды, прислоняется лбом к колодезному вороту. Что сегодня было?

Саскэ спрашивать бесполезно – синоби сначала усмехается, а потом вдруг оказывается, что разговор ушел в совершенно другую сторону, у своих подчиненных Юкимура выпытывать не пойдет, а Ояката-сама… Ояката-сама в прошлый раз во время ночных бесед в Ивамидзудэра выбрал темой гуманность – как качество, присущее настоящему воину. Юкимура сидел со всеми и кивал, как теперь он может посмотреть Наставнику в лицо?! Он поддается ярости так легко, так стремительно – когда видит, как поле боя перемещается в мирную деревню, как горят дома тех, кто не имеет никакого отношения к битвам за передел Поднебесной, как в пожаре войны оказываются женщины и дети. Он поддается ярости – и теряет себя. Два копья, несущие смерть без разбору… «Кровавый демон войны»…

В прошлый раз в Ивамидзудэра Наставник говорил о Фудо-мёо. О том, что истинная цель Ачаланатхи как одного из Царей Мудрости – очищать разум воина от слепого гнева. О том, что ярость должна быть холодной, о лотосе, расцветающем в сердце бушующего пожара… О связывании демонов. Юкимура кивал, а сам невольно думал о своем вечном противнике, Одноглазом Драконе из Осю. О том, что тот умеет сочетать огонь ярости и холод разума. О том, что это единственный человек, с кем Юкимура не боится, что высвободит свою темную сущность.  
Юкимура закусывает губу. «Боги и будды, – думает он, – не допустите, чтобы Масамунэ-доно стал свидетелем моего позора!»

Но Дракон все же увидит его таким – седьмого дня пятой луны двадцатого года Кэйтё, под Осакой, после самоубийственной атаки на ставку Токугавы Иэясу. Горящий алым огнем взгляд остановится на рогатой фигуре с шестью клинками, Юкимура улыбнется – и позволит ничем не знаменитому Нисио Нидзаэмону взять свою голову.

 

* хо - наконечник копья


End file.
